Comfort in his Arms
by Avain1991
Summary: After a harsh rejection from Remus. Tonks finds herself crying the night away in #12 only for the least likely someone to come along and show her a great kindness. Rated M for Sexual Situations mainly. This is a Honks story so make sure you really want to see it. Minor Ron bashing. Takes place summer before 5th year. One Shot.


Repost of a One Shot I wrote for my collection Desires of the Heart. This along with Lips of an Angel and Love in a Time of Darkness are all being reposted from said story so if you enjoyed them please look them up. Remember unless it's OC I DON'T OWN IT.

* * *

She was crying uncontrollably no matter how she tried to stop the tears just kept coming. Sitting in this house didn't help either this was the family house of the Blacks that her mother had been thrown out of because she had married a muggleborn this place's name matched it perfectly Grim-old place indeed.

"Tonks?" The voice of a fifteen year old boy said Tonks tried to scrub her face quickly to cover her tears but she wasn't fast enough because mere moments later she felt herself being wrapped in the arms of her cousin's Godson.

"Watcher Harry." She struggled to say as she allowed him to hug her eventually returning the hug and cried on his shoulder.

"What happened Tonks?"

Harry asked his voice so calming to her after the harsh voice that had pushed her to tears "Remus…" she started to say but faltered.

"What about him?"

"I thought he might be interested in me, instead he…" Tonks said as she pulled Harry in close to her just holding him.

"I thought he'd be different from all the men in the past."

Tonks said against his shoulder "What did he do Tonks?" Harry asked a part of him starting to see red at the sight of her crying like this.

"He said before he even considered it I…needed to use my ability to fit his idea of a perfect woman!" It was the same old story with her every man in her love life at one point or another they tried to get her to change anything from the size of her bust to her height to better suit their needs.

It was the reason she never stayed in a relationship for long, but when she was interested in Remus she thought he would be different only to be disappointed "I wouldn't touch you unless you were at least a C cup not those B's, peach like bum, long dark hair…" the list had gone on and on.

Every time she even caught one of the Weasley boys looking at her she had to worry if they only wanted her because she could become any woman they could dream of. Bill was the only exception since he was engaged to Fleur Delacour or at least he had the ring to ask her when he found the right time Harry however…

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever force someone you care about to become something they aren't just because they were able to?"

"No, because then they'd stop being themselves and would be something they aren't." Tonks gave a small smile.

"You might be the first man to say that when talking to me."

Tonks said Harry looked at her in surprise "Every time I'm in a relationship I get asked to change a part of myself because I'm a Metamorphmagus." she said making Harry blanch at the idea.

"Tonks I only have one request when it comes to your ability…"

 _"I knew it was too good to be true."_ Tonks thought as she waited to hear what Harry could possibly want her to change.

"…Never allow anyone to force you to change." Harry said.

Tonks waited a couple of seconds before she reacted "Wait…what did you say?"

"My one request is that you never allow anyone including whoever is good enough to capture your warm heart to force you to change." Harry said making Tonks almost tear up again.

Tonks looked into Harry's eyes she saw that he was worried that he might have said something wrong, but there was nothing to suggest that he was being anything but honest with her.

Tonks was so happy to hear this that without thinking she leaned forward and captured Harry's lips Harry was so surprised that he didn't react to her kiss until just before she pulled away. "Harry…please stay?"

"What do you mean Tonks?" Harry asked Tonks just smiled.

"I forgot how innocent you are. Well this is my room and I'm tired but I don't want to sleep alone. So please stay the night with me and just hold me in your arms to make me feel better?" Tonks asked him.

Harry didn't give it a second thought. "Alright. I should get into my nightwear."

"Just sleep in your boxers Harry." Tonks said as she stood up and held out her hand to him Harry took it and stood up Tonks turned away and walked into the bathroom in her room as Harry started to undress and then slid under the covers of her bed.

Tonks returned later wearing a robe which she took off without letting Harry see what she was wearing underneath it and climbed in under the blanket. Tonks then moved back. "Harry spoon with me."

"Spoon?"

Tonks laughed. "Press the front of your body against the back of mine."

"Oh."

Harry said as he turned onto his side and moved to press up against Tonks "Now wrap your arms around me and pull me in close to you." Harry followed her instructions and once she was securely against him Tonks felt him freeze in surprise.

"I hate wearing Jim Jams."

Tonks said smiling. "So you sleep…?"

"Naked as a Jay bird." She felt Harry nod against her shoulder Tonks grabbed one of his hands and grazed her breast as she placed it between them onto her heart and held it there.

Tonks eyes turn mischievous when she felt something poking her in the butt. "Is that your wand Harry or are you just happy to see me?"

"Oh Gods I'm so sorry Tonks!" Harry said making Tonks laugh at the slight panic in his voice.

"Don't be I'm actually a little flattered."

"Flattered?"

"Yes flattered. I'm flattered that you find me attractive just the way I am it's very endearing." Harry relaxed a little Tonks though got an idea in her head and started to move her hips back and forth to tease the poor boy Harry bit his lips but it didn't stop a small moan escape him.

Harry began to realize what she was doing and started to kiss and bite her neck in the way his roommates talked about doing Tonks was surprised by his forwardness but turned to face him a challenge gleaming in her eye. "You realize now I have to torture you right?" Tonks asked playfully almost making Harry gulp as she pushed him onto his back and stared down at him like a predator looks at its cornered prey Tonks started to tease his member against her snatch making Harry moan again she was enjoying it as well until when she was over his head Harry caught her nipple between his teeth.

"Ah…" Tonks gasped as Harry started to nibble on her breast Harry then bolted up and pushed Tonks onto her back surprising her, his hands holding down her arms.

"Two can play this game." Harry almost growled as he brought his head down and started to lick, suck, and nibble Tonks' breast Tonks was writhing under his ministrations them moaned out loud when Harry's knee started to moved up and down her pussy.

"H…h…Harry." Tonks moaned as he continued to make her moan and writhe in passion.

"Harry…I…faster!" Tonks ordered making Harry moved his knee faster and he continued to lick all around her breast then suckle on them. Eventually Tonks felt herself start to twitch until she cried out in passion "Harry!" her body started to seize as the muscles in her body clamped up all at once.

Once Tonks laid back down gasping for breath she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him in close to deliver a bruising kiss against his lips once she released his lips allowing him to breathe properly Harry was surprised to see a new emotion in Tonks' eyes.

"Harry…that was amazing thank you." Tonks said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Harry holding him close.

Harry liked being in her arms and as they laid down on the bed again Tonks snuggled into his chest as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her in close her chest pressing up against his.

As they started to fall asleep Tonks whispered "Next time we focus on you." Harry just smiled as the two of them fell asleep the next morning Tonks woke up in his warm embrace she smiled at his sleeping face happy to see it so peaceful for a change when she had been watching him he always had terrible nightmares.

She started to trace his face with her fingers he woke up when she started to trace his lips "Watcher Harry." she said with a large smile Harry kissed her finger and smiled as well.

"I think lasts night's sleep was the best in a long time." Harry said making Tonks laugh a little.

"I've got to go to work soon." Tonks said with a sigh when she caught sight of his watch Harry nodded as he tried to move away only to feel Tonks tighten her hold on him.

"I don't want to be cold yet." Tonks said making Harry laugh this time.

Eventually Tonks couldn't put off going into the office any longer as she dressed she leaned forward and captured Harrys lips again smiling again them the smile still on her face as she left the house.

The nights leading up to his trial Harry and Tonks spent in her room sometimes fooling around most nights just holding one another and talking Tonks had even talked Harry into sleeping naked with her she was ready to tease that night before she saw that Harry had a rather impressive length and thickness for a fifteen year old.

When the day of the trial came Tonks decided to escort Harry to make it look more official plus she had no intention of missing out on what the two of them had planned to turn the tables around on the Ministry and Fudge.

"Auror Tonks thank you for escorting the accused to the court room you may take a seat or leave."

Fudge said after Harry was seated Tonks moved off to the side and waited she listened as Percy Weasley read off the charge and information behind it and introduced those trying Harry her eyes bugged at the mention of Umbridge.

 _"Great that toad will do anything to gain more power from Fudge."_ She thought.

"Representative of Defense Albus Percival…"

"Minister under the act of the Noble and Ancient Households I demand that Veritaserum be used in this trail." Harry interrupted the headmaster making everyone in the room look at him in surprise.

"Under what grounds can you claim such a thing?" A rather sweet sounding voice asked making Harry feel sick as he looked at the toad woman named Umbridge.

"Sirius Orion Black in my Godfather he is also the Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Black. Since I am his heir I am entitled to this clause." Harry said not backing down the toad gave a sickly smile.

"Surely we aren't going to allow…"

"Motion carried." Madame Bones called out before Umbridge could finish her thought.

"Madame Bones…" Fudge started however the regal woman turned to Fudge.

"Minister he is correct he does fall under this clause and can demand the use of truth potion…"

"As well as dictate who questions me." Harry finished.

"Again he is correct Minister." Madame Bones said fighting a smirk on the look on Fudge's face.

"Fine."

"Auror Nymphadora Tonks and Madame Amelia Bones are the only ones here who are allowed to question me." Harry said.

Fudge imminently bristled at the idea but said nothing. Once Harry had drank the potion Madame Bones questioned him and learned that it had been a clear case of self-defense. There had been absolutely no reason for a full Wizengamot gathering like she and so many knew. It had simply been a way to bully Potter into pleading guilty.

Tonks then stood up and asked Harry to tell them about the events that happened last spring during that time when he and Cedric Diggory had disappeared. Only after Harry told them all the same story he had told Fudge did the man realize that everyone in the room...but Delores...was glaring at him.

Fudge had no option but to clear Harry's name and start to gather up everyone that had been there that night. When they had returned to Number Twelve Tonks dragged Harry into her room and started to snog him senseless. A naked Tonks woke up with an equally naked Harry spooning with her only this time she was sore between her thighs.

 _"My god that boy is thicker than any man I've ever shagged before."_ As the two of them laid like that Tonks couldn't help but think how much she had liked it when she had been filed with Harry's sperm…three times.

Of course she hadn't worried about that the night before… _"Oh Shite!"_ Tonks screamed in her head.

"Dora what's wrong?" Harry's tired voice asked.

"Harry we forgot something very important last night!" Tonks said in a slight panic.

"Mm?"

"Harry we forgot to use birth control!" Tonks waited for Harry to wake up and panic like she was however Harry just held her close and didn't wake up.

"Alright." Was all he said making Tonks want to yell.

Until she felt Harry place a hand on her abdomen and run little circles around it "So what if there is a life growing here I'll take care of the both of you." Harry said as he kept rubbing her belly.

Tonks wanted to panic she wanted to scream but as Harry continued to hold her she felt a small part of her relax and felt her heart warm at the idea. "Harry…I don't think I'd be much of a Mum."

"Nobody is sure of such things till after the fact."

"We're in the middle of a war."

"But we're no longer on our own now the entire world knows Voldemort is back."

"I…I…"

"Dora are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Harry asked making Tonks pause.

"Harry…I'm scared."

"We don't even know if you are pregnant Dora you could be worrying about nothing."

"Not because of that. I'm scared that I'm…falling in love." Tonks said and when Harry didn't say anything she was scared that he was going to do a runner till he turned her around to face him.

"I'm falling in love with you too Dora." Harry said as he gently kissed her lips Tonks at first was surprised but just leaned into the kiss allowing herself to dream about the possibility.

By the time they eventually came down she thought. _"If we weren't before we definitely are now."_

* * *

Days turned to weeks, weeks into months, and months into years as Harry Potter now seventeen was busy getting ready to walk the stage with the rest of his class only to have his door pushed open by a little boy and girl Harry smiled as the twin two year olds ran up to their father.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Lily. Hey Teddy. How are my two very special kids?" Harry asked as he kneeled down and lift the two of them in his arms.

"Fast as He…"

"Ah, ah, ah." The three Potters said to a slightly pregnant Tonks.

"Mummy you know the rules." Lily said making her mother roll her eyes.

"Six more months before we meet this one and those two remind me to watch my mouth."

"You were the one who was worried about them swearing." Harry said teasing his wife who rolled her eyes again.

* * *

In the two years since that night when Harry and Tonks created the twins. Voldemort and his goons had been arrested, or killed mainly in thanks to Harry proving to the entire Wizengamot that Voldemort was indeed alive. They were able to stop the war before it truly left it's cold war stages.

Eventually after Madame Bones proved that Fudge had been taking bribes he was removed from office, and forced the issue that every single cleared Death Eater went through a second trial. Each and every case using Veritaserum in the trial. After Voldemort was throw through the veil of death Sirius' name had been cleared however that didn't seem enough for Dumbledore.

The man was constantly talking about something call a Horcrux and how before Voldemort could be truly defeated Harry would have to die. The news did not sit well with a very heavily pregnant Tonks at the time. It got to the point that Harry had to press charges against Dumbledore after he caught the headmaster trying to give Tonks a potion that would've made her miscarry.

Dumbledore had planned to make it appear that one of Voldemort's followers had been responsible for the death and possibly break Harry and Tonks apart from the trauma. Needless to say because of his actions the Headmaster lost everything his money, his job, his positions in government, and to top it off thirty years in Azkaban.

Hermione seeing that Harry let nothing stand in his way of his true happiness decided to do the same by going after the one who had captured her heart. The big surprise came when it turned out not to be Ron Weasley like so many (Tonks included) had thought...or any Weasley for that matter...but a Ravenclaw by the name of Su Li. The only one that wasn't truly surprised had been Harry.

Su Li had been ecstatic when Hermione walked up to her and snogged her in a crowed Grand Hall of course Ron wasn't. He had even gone so far as to try and poison Hermione to force her to become his Hermione was saved however thanks to another Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. Who in return became one of the best friends Harry and Hermione ever knew while Su Li seemed to just fit the group.

After much discussion both Harry and Tonks named Su Li and Hermione the godmothers of their twins. Both women had been honored at the idea and accepted right away Neville had also become closer to Harry and Hermione and especially Luna. In fact the two of them were due to be wed after she graduated next year. Harry and Tonks had decided to just elope instead of go through the big ceremony.

It was the safest way to guarantee that they wouldn't be mobbed by paparazzi, although once it did reach the ears of the public it didn't go over well until Harry and Tonks sold the rights to their names to Luna and her father. The writer and owner of The Quibbler thus guaranteeing that only the truth would be published after the twins were born no one dared try to say a word against Tonks since she had given their hero a family.

Ginny Weasley was in a happy relationship with Dean Thomas. In fact the red haired girl had actually been one of the first to approach Tonks and congratulate her when the news of the twins hit the air. The only Weasley besides Ron that was unhappy was Molly. Twice now she had insulted Hermione by saying her and Su Li were just a phase that would pass, all the while calling Tonks a cradle robbing slut something Harry had not taken well.

The fact that she insisted on these points whenever she could eventually made both Harry and Hermione feel their lives were better off without her in them.

Fred and Gorge were enjoying running their business while also enjoying married life. The red haired twins along with their long time girlfriends Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinet tied the knot in a double ceremony (in which Harry was named duel best man). Both were expecting their own sets of twins. Coincidentally the day the news was announced many of their former teachers announced they were retiring if at any point either set of twins acted anything like the fathers-to-be.

Harry and Hermione had been named Prefects and Head Boy/Girl although the first had taken Hermione threatening to return her badge. Mainly because in her mind Harry was the one that was deserving of it not Ron who would take advantage of the power.

* * *

Now Harry was enjoying the time with his family in his own dorm where the Potters were smiling and laughing.

"Hey guys." Hermione's voice said from the door leading into the shared bathroom.

Harry set the twins down as they ran up to Hermione. "Aunt 'Mione." Hermione accepted the variation since she knew it would be hard for two year olds to say her name right.

"Where Aunt Su?" Teddy asked.

"Right here." Su's voice said behind Hermione as she bent down and hugged the mini version of Tonks.

Teddy and Lily were both Metamorphmagus like their mother, and like her they both changed their hair at random intervals. Right now Teddy was showing off a light blue hair style that he loved while Lily preferred a darker color mostly purple.

Both however kept their hair messy like their father and sometimes would switch between Emerald green and light brown eyes depending on what mood they were in. Tonks walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him while giving him a kiss.

"You did it love. You made it through an entire year without someone threatening your life."

Harry laughed a little at that. "Yeah surprised me to." Tonks laugh with her husband.

 _"Two years. Two wonderful years all because I let him comfort me after my heart was broken. I wouldn't trade it for the world."_ Tonks thought as Harry kneeled down really quick and kissed her baby bump making her smile.

She had a loving husband, two wonderful kids soon to be three maybe four...they weren't sure with Lily and Teddy till almost six months...and she had everything she could ever ask for.

Most importantly just like he had said two years ago Harry never once asked her to change any part of her she had only ever done so of her own choosing although she knew for a fact Harry loved it most when she just kept her original body instead of adding or taking away from a part of herself.

* * *

That's all for now folks enjoy. Ja Ne.


End file.
